dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
List of tertiary characters
This is a list of tertiary, inconsequential, and unnamed characters who have appeared in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, the anime series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, and various video games spun off by the series. Note that this list only constitutes characters that are lesser than tertiary in their appearance. For a complete list of primary and supporting characters, please see List of characters in Dragon Ball. Dodoria's Elite 's Elite]] Dodoria's Elite (ドドリアリート, Dodoria no Seiei) are Dodoria's elite warriors that only appear in the Bardock Special. The leader of Dodoria's Elite has orangish-flesh-colored skin, black hair, and horns. Another was a blue-purple humanoid Xenomorph-like alien and is the same alien race as Appule. Another was a humanoid frog-like alien with a red headcrest. And the last was a green humanoid fish-like alien and is the same alien race as Lord Slug's soldiers. They accompany Dodoria to Planet Meat to assist him in killing Bardock's crew. All four thought that because they had easily beaten Bardock's friends with Dodoria's help, they could take out Bardock without much difficulty. They were mistaken since Bardock managed to kill all four of them. The purple Xenomorph fired several ki blasts at Bardock, only to have his skull caved in. The green humanoid was killed when Bardock used him as an alien shield against a ki blast intended for the Saiyan. The frog-like alien held Bardock while the leader rapidly punched the Saiyan when he was distracted by visions of the future. When Bardock snapped out of it, he twisted the frog-like alien around and the leader accidently punched a hole through his back. Bardock then blew them both up with a large ki blast, killing them at the same time. Their voice actors are Yuji Machi, Daiki Nakamura, Hitoshi Bifu, and Daisuke Gori in the Japanese version and Ceyli Delgadillo, Kyle Hebert, Dameon Clarke, and Bart Myer in the Funimation dub. Foot soldier The "Foot soldier" is from a scaley green-skinned fish-like species and one of the soldiers who arrives with Frieza and King Cold to planet Earth. Frieza refers to him as "foot soldier" when he orders him to check Trunks' power level. The foot soldier complies and when he checks his scouter, he says Trunks has a low fighting power of only 5. This proves to be a poor judgment as Trunks immediately assaults the soldier, jabbing his face, and sending him colliding into Frieza's ship to his death. Frieza soldier Frieza soldier appears in the Video Games' "Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2" and "Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3". He is a generic soldier from Frieza's army that appears in the Japanese / PAL Wii versions of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and all versions of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. He has blue skin, horns, and light purple hair with a moustache. His second costume is has a different color palette and is similar to that of another soldier who was holding Bardock when Frieza appeared in front of them before exterminating them along with planet Vegeta. Some of his special techniques include the ability to fly through the use of ki, a generic Full Power Energy Ball, and Full Power Energy Wave. His voice actors are Hisao Egawa in the Japanese dub, Mark Oliver in the Ocean dub, and John Burgmeier in the Funimation dub. Goose Goose is a green-headed, pale-yellow-skinned humanoid dilophosaurus-like alien. He only appeared in the anime, and is the same alien race as the Frog-Face soldier in the Namek saga. He tried out for the Ginyu Force, but Captain Ginyu knocked him into the sky, along with the others, because, according to him, he didn't have enough style to be on the Ginyu Force. His voice actors were Kozo Shioya in the Japanese version, Ward Perry in the Ocean dub, and Sonny Strait in the Funimation dub. Oggers Oggers is a short, orange alien who appears in the anime only. He was one of the four soldiers who tried out for the Ginyu Force. When Captain Ginyu grew tired of this and declared the try-out over, he knocked Oggers into the sky, along with all the other men. His voice actors were Kenji Utsumi in the Japanese version, Terry Klassen in the Ocean dub, and Sonny Strait in the Funimation dub. Slug's soldiers These minor soldiers follow the command of Lord Slug in movie #4. Several are killed by Gohan and Piccolo. Even Lord Slug kills some of them when they attempt to flee from Goku and when Lord Slug accidentally destroys his ship when he is trying to hurt Gohan. Strock He is one of the four soldiers who tried out for the Ginyu Force. Strock is the same alien race as the Frieza Soldier from the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai video game series. He is an anime exclusive filler character. Ginyu later knocks him into the sky and all the other men after he brings the try-out to an end. His voice actors were Koji Totani in the Japanese dub, Michael Dobson in the Ocean dub, and Kyle Hebert in the Funimation dub. Strong He is the same alien race as Raspberry, except he has darker skin. He appears in the anime only. Strong was one of the four men who tried out for the Ginyu Force. Unfortunately, he messed up while posing and was knocked into the sky by Captain Ginyu. In the FUNimation Dub and Ocean Dub, the reason for Ginyu knocking Strong into the sky was changed into him being a Captain like Ginyu. As Ginyu knocks him away, he yells "There's only one Captain on the Ginyu Force, and that's me!". His voice actors were Yukimasa Kishino in the Japanese dub, Adam Henderson in the Ocean dub, and Justin Pate in the Funimation dub. Unnamed Bird-Like Frieza soldier In the Garlic Jr. Saga, Vegeta ruthlessly slaughtered some of Frieza's men on a distant planet in search of Goku. This unnamed soldier was the last surviving soldier on the battlefield, from a dodo bird-like alien species. He wondered why Freeza would order Vegeta to do something like that to his race. Vegeta interrogated this soldier, hoping to get some answers on Goku's whereabouts. The soldier, who had never met or heard of Goku/Kakarot, said he knew nothing. Vegeta then went on to explain about how Kakarot was the one who killed Frieza and that Vegeta had betrayed Frieza. This left the soldier in shock and he was angered at this, thinking that the Saiyan prince was lying. He tried to shoot him with his ray gun. In reciprocation, Vegeta grabbed and crushed the gun in front of his face before he even had a chance to fire and Vegeta then blew his face up with a ki beam. This soldier was voiced by Kazumi Tanaka in the Japanese version, Terry Klassen in the Ocean dub, and Chuck Huber in the Funimation dub. Unnamed Captain This Captain is a fictional character in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. He makes his debut in "The Coming of King Cold", the 330th chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, issued on November 8, 1991. He makes his first animated appearance in "The Mysterious Youth", the 119th episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premired on December 4, 1991. This Captain is a humanoid who works as a soldier in King Cold's interplanetary operations. His appearance is marked by the curious combination of yellow hair coupled with a white beard. The captain is responsible for the discovery of what remains of Frieza, after his climactic battle with the Saiyan Goku. He oversees the journey to Earth upon Frieza's recovery, where Frieza and his father, King Cold, intend to exact revenge on Goku. After Future Trunks interferes, however, this Captain and his comrades effortlessly fall victim to the Super Saiyan from the future. Trunks slices off his armor along with his hair and beard. As he fearfully steps backward in fear, Frieza stabs him to death with his arm from behind. He was voiced by Ken Yamaguchi in the Japanese version, Michael Kopsa in the Ocean dub, and Christopher Sabat in the Funimation dub. Unnamed Commander This Commander is from the same alien race as Cui and he only appears in the anime in Dragon Ball Z episode 97. His facial appearance and armor are similar to Cui with the exception of him wearing a cape over his armor. His loyalty to Frieza is strong as shown when he killed another of his own race when that soldier insulted Frieza by presuming Frieza was dying in front of other warriors. He monitored the battle between Frieza and Goku along with Malaka. However, when they tried to read Goku's power level, the machine overloaded and this Commander died in the explosion along with the rest of the soldiers. He was voiced by Masato Hirano in the Japanese version, Jason Gray-Stanford in the Ocean dub, and both Mark Britten and Bill Townsley (onwards) in the Funimation dub. Unnamed Frog-Face Frieza soldier a Dragon Ball.]] This Frog-Face soldier is a purple-red-headed, reddish-pink-skinned humanoid dilophosaurus-like alien. He was shown giving Frieza a Dragon Ball in one of the first episodes Frieza appeared in. He is the same alien race as Goose, who appeared later in the saga. In the Ocean Dub, his name was referenced as Frog-Face, since Frieza referred to him as "my little frog-faced warrior." He was killed when one of the three Namekian warriors reflected energy blasts from another Frieza soldier in different directions, and one of the blasts ricocheted and fried him to death. His voice actors are Hitoshi Bifu in the Japanese version, Scott McNeil in the Ocean dub, and Mike McFarland in the Funimation dub. Unnammed Namekian Elder This is a Namekian village elder that Vegeta confronts and kills. He and the other Namekians in his village are the only Nameks on the planet that are not revived by the wish from Shenron, since the wish was to revive those killed by Frieza and his henchmen. This elder and the inhabitants of his village were killed by Vegeta, who was no longer aligned with Frieza due to his blatant betrayal. The Namekian elder's voice actors were Naoki Tatsuta in the Japanese version, Alvin Sanders in the Ocean dub, and Christopher Sabat in the Funimation dub. See also *List of characters in Dragon Ball Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Platoons Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Namekians